cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caribou Federation
(After 2080) (Prior to 2080) |largest_city = |official_languages = English, French |regional_languages = |demonym = Caribou |government_type = Federal Republic |ruler = Gordon Somerset |rulertitle = President (last) |govthead = |govttitle = |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = December 16, 2012 |formation_event = Independence |formation_date2 = May 5, 2080 |formation_event2 = Capital relocated |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = February 7, 2081 |disestablished_event = Surrender |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = 2,079,400 sq mi |total_population = 935,000 |military_personnel = 15,000 |otherpop_type1 = |otherpop_count1 = |otherpop_type2 = |otherpop_count2 = |otherpop_type3 = |otherpop_count3 = |ethnicity = Canadian |allies = |currency = |literacy = 97% |cctld = |time_zone = UTC -8/-7 |footnotes = }} The Caribou Federation is a former nation in northwestern North America. It was formed following the dissolution of the Federation of Disparu and ceased to exist following its surrender during the Grand Mexican War. Geography The Caribou Federation has access to both the and the . Prior to its defeat in the Grand Mexican War, it consisted of the former Canadian provinces of , , , and the former American state of , Prior to the formation of the NSR in 2080, it also consisted of , , , , , and . History The territory controlled by the Caribou Federation was originally part of the Federation of Disparu. Following the dissolution of Disparu, the eastern region became administered by Pravus Inguro, while the western region became autonomous as the Caribou Federation. In 2080, the southern region of the country seceded to form the Northwest Socialist Republic. Although this diminished the land area of the Federation by about a third, approximately 80% of the population was lost. In the Grand Mexican War, the Caribou Federation joined the side of Tikal against the Coalition. This lead to war against the Northwest Socialist Republic and California. The NSR captured most of the eastern regions without much resistance. In the Battle of Anchorage, the Californian navy launched air strikes on from aircraft carriers in the . After many days of sustained air strikes and faced with overwhelming opposition, the Caribou Federation surrendered to the Coalition. Government and Politics The Caribou Federation was a , with a President elected by popular vote. Legislative powers for the federal government were vested in a unicameral body called the Assembly. In addition to the federal government, there were three states, each ruled by an executive governor and a legislative assembly. Foreign Relations Foreign relations were strongest with New Quebec based on their shared history under Disparu. Diplomatic relations were strained between the Caribou Federation and North Mexico, Republic of California, Southwest Socialist Republic, Northwest Socialist Republic, and the North American Commonwealth since the four nations reduced the price of oil. This action sent the economy of the Federation into a tailspin. The Federation fought these five nations in the Grand Mexican War, eventually resulting in the dissolution of the Caribou Federation. Category:Nations of Sol-3